


Changes

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heath cannot believe that his partner wants to leave WWE. This isn't the first time something like that happens to Heath. Does that also mean the end of their relationship, or is Rhyno different?





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This ignores the events at Slammiversary as Rhyno's return to Impact is not official yet.

"You're leaving me?" Heath tried to suppress his tears. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not again.

The hotel room seemed too small now. Those ugly brown curtains were just as depressing as the gray sheets on the king-size bed. It felt like he was trapped in a cage that sank into the deep, dark ocean, and he knew he would drown.

Rhyno's eyes widened. "No! I just can't stay in WWE, not when they treat us like that. But that doesn't mean I want this to end." He pointed to Heath and himself. "You know, Dean also left, although Renee is still with the company..."

"That's something else! They are married." Heath's throat was dry. "Do you know how many times I've already been through something like this? Do you know how many times I was left behind? Every time they told me _'This isn't the end. We can still see each other.'_ But you know what? A long-distance relationship never worked, and after months of pretending it would, I was alone and wretched again."

Rhyno swallowed. He knew about Heath's past relationships. "I don't want this-"

"You could've at least asked me," Heath interrupted him, making Rhyno's eyebrows furrow.

"I don't need your permission to choose my workplace-" Rhyno stopped. He hadn't meant to say it like that. The way Heath stared at him confirmed what a huge mistake he had just made.

"Go." Heath's voice was quiet.

"What?"

"I want you to leave!" Heath screamed. He couldn't stop the tears from running down his face anymore. "You don't care about me anyway. So leave me alone!"

Rhyno gasped. His heart ached as if an invisible hand squeezed it, and it was hard for him to speak. "Of course I care about you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." He didn't know what to say anymore. His mind was blank.

Heath sobbed. Everything hurt. Familiar arms wrapped around him, arms that he longed for. So he didn't push them away. He leaned into the hug and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were lying in bed. Rhyno's warm body spooned around him, and Heath felt his calm breath on his neck. He wished they could stay like this forever. Why was everything always so complicated? He realized that the sheets weren't gray. They were silver, like the Tag Team Championship they had won almost three years ago. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

Over the next few days, he wondered if it was actually his fault. Not all of his former partners had left WWE of their own accord. Some had returned, changed. Some had not. Maybe he was cursed. Maybe it would be better if he stayed the One Man Band from now on, even if it was hard. It was so hard to travel alone all the time. But at least he wouldn't drag anyone else down with him.

For now, though, he wanted to cherish the last few weeks he could spend with Rhyno. He didn't want to argue, and so they didn't talk about Rhyno's decision again. They weren't able to see each other often. Rhyno was still busy with his new marina, and when Heath wasn't on tour with WWE, he took care of his wrestling school.

But sometimes Heath visited Rhyno on his boat, and they just enjoyed the sun and fresh sea breeze from morning till evening without talking much. Heath drank a few beers and later regretted that he had been too lazy for sunscreen. Rhyno then applied a cooling moisturizer on his sunburned skin.

Heath wished they could go on like this, but things had already changed. It was different from before. They couldn't talk about their matches and future opponents because they weren't booked as a tag team anymore. They didn't drive together for hours from one city to the next, and they didn't argue about the places they wanted to stay at. It wasn't like it had been.

When Rhyno saw Drew beating up Heath on Raw, he felt the urge to jump up and gore the man who had been one of Heath's best friends in the past. He wanted to protect his partner, but he couldn't because he was at home, just watching the action on TV like a fan. Since he hadn't signed a new contract, WWE didn't want him to come to the shows. He told himself that it was a good experience for Heath and that he had to learn to get along without him. Still, it hurt. It hurt to watch helplessly.

One week later, Heath became 24/7 Champion. His reign only lasted about 30 seconds, but it was his first singles title, and Rhyno was so proud of him. He couldn't wait to celebrate with him the next time they would meet.

Then it was July 15, Heath's birthday. Rhyno had invited him to a fancy restaurant. Heath wondered if it was the last time they would see each other. In two days Rhyno's contract would expire. Heath loved him, but he couldn't demand the impossible from him. Rhyno had said that he would become miserable if he stayed in WWE, and that was something that Heath never wanted.

When Heath arrived at the restaurant, he couldn't believe his eyes. Rhyno was wearing a black suit. He had never seen him like that before. Usually, he didn't even wear real pants. Heath worried that he was underdressed in his jeans. He hadn't known that the restaurant was _that_ fancy. He had thought that it would just be a little birthday dinner... and maybe a goodbye.

Rhyno seemed nervous as they went inside. Perhaps he was just uncomfortable in those unfamiliar clothes? Heath could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times he had ever been in such an expensive restaurant. He didn't even understand half of the things on the menu. So he just ordered the same as Rhyno, which wasn't a mistake. The food was delicious. However, they didn't talk much, and Rhyno still behaved strangely. Did he want to break up with Heath – here and now? That would be too cruel, wouldn't it? Heath stared at the exit and considered running away. He shook his head. That wasn't an option.

After they had finished eating, Rhyno fumbled in his jacket pocket and pulled out a little black box. Heath's heart started to race. This type of box could only mean one thing...

Rhyno placed it on the table and said, "You know I'm not really good at talking about feelings, the feelings I have for you..." He was barely able to look at Heath, and he quickly wiped some drops of sweat from his forehead. His cheeks were flushed pink. "But I love you. I can't imagine losing you. When I first met you, I was already _an old man."_ He chuckled awkwardly. "But you've made me feel young again. You always make me laugh. Remember that one night in-"

Heath fidgeted on his chair, tearing a napkin to shreds. So Rhyno cleared his throat. "Anyway, this is a promise. No matter where you are, no matter where I am, you will always have a place in my heart."

Heath stopped moving and gazed at him with wide eyes.

"Just give me five more years, five more years as an active wrestler," Rhyno said. "Then we can live together on my marina in Monroe or in Morrow where you have your wrestling school or wherever you want to live. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He grabbed the box and got down on one knee. People at the other tables looked at them. Their eyes pierced his soul. _Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them,_ he thought. This moment was about Heath.

He opened the little box and revealed a ring. Then he took a deep breath and looked up at the other man. "Will you marry me?"

Heath's smile was as bright as the sun. "Yes! Yes, I will!"

Some people started to cheer and congratulated them. A waiter brought one glass of champagne for Heath and another glass filled with water for Rhyno. With trembling hands, Rhyno put the ring on Heath's finger and gave him a kiss.

Heath took a closer look at it. It was a thick, black ring. He didn't mind that it wasn't very elegant. Actually, he loved how cool and different it was.

They clinked their glasses and beamed at each other. After a while, though, Heath looked down at his hands with a serious expression on his face. "I may leave too."

"What?"

"You know, I've always wanted to stay in WWE. This was my dream. But I'm so tired of not getting any chances. The wrestling world is changing, and that's a good thing. Next time I may not sign a new contract. Maybe it's time to look for opportunities somewhere else." He raised his head and smiled again. "Then we can reunite as a tag team, somewhere else."

Rhyno's heart made a little jump. That was exactly what he had secretly hoped for. He smiled back. "That would be great."


End file.
